


Whispers Of Last Night

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [84]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Days after the break up, Ian goes to the Milkovich house for take his stuff. He finds Mickey asleep on the bed with wears only boxer. He starts look his body. He starts thinking about his legs wrapped on his waist, be buried inside him, the touch of his hands, how are perfect his chest against his, his arms around his shoulders, his lips on his, his smell, his taste, his laugh, his smile and his eyes. He starts crying realized his mistake. Soo fluffy and soo erotic.</p>
<p>I did change this around quite a bit, so here's a better summary: Ian wakes up in Mickey's bed two weeks after the breakup, realizing that their random, drunk hookup may have ruined his plan to win Mickey back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers Of Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> The song 'Whispers' by Passenger kind of inspired this, so if you want to listen to it while reading then go ahead. It fits quite well.

Ian was woken up by the left over alcohol in his blood making his head pulse painfully. He was terrifyingly aware of where he was, even before he let his eyes flutter open, gaze settling onto the ceiling. There was a heavy arm thrown over his chest, someone holding him close. His heart sank at the feeling.

 

Last night had been a mistake of the worst kind. Sure, alcohol had played a fairly big part in it, and from what he had heard it wasn’t completely uncommon for exes to have slips, end up in bed together even after their relationship had ended.

 

And it wasn’t as if Ian was sad that it had happened, he wasn’t really. He was just heartbroken for how it had gone down. Randomly, with not many words exchanged. That’s not how Ian had hoped it would happen a few days back when he had admitted to himself that he wanted Mickey back.

 

Almost an entire week had gone by before he had let himself admit that fact. Admit what a terrible mistake he had made. Mickey was amazing - more than amazing, he was the love of Ian’s life. A fact that Ian was aware of now. Because he would never be able to find anybody like him again, not ever. Mickey was it. No matter what they had gone through and all of the shit Ian had said and done. He was just… it. There was no other possible way to explain it.

 

So here they were, tangled up underneath Mickey’s sheets; yet, Ian wasn’t happy. He couldn’t be. Before he and Mickey ended up in bed together again, Ian had wanted to apologize - he had wanted to grovel. Make sure that Mickey knew how truly sorry he washout everything and how he would spend the rest of his life making it up to him if he would just give him a second chance.

 

Yeah. That had been his plan.

 

But this was all they were left with - a drunk one night stand that neither of them would remember beyond flashes of light. As much as Ian loved Mickey, he couldn’t possibly be happy about this.

 

Ian swallowed, slowly and carefully easing himself out of Mickey’s grasp, making sure not to wake the sleeping man up. He looked as if he was on the verge of waking up, but the taller man bit his tongue, pushing his pillow closer to him. Thankfully, an unconscious Mickey took the bait, flipping over onto his stomach and burying his cheek in the warm, used pillow, sinking back into a deep sleep.

 

Ian sighed, bending down to grab his boxers, an empty condom wrapper falling to the floor as he lifted the piece of fabric up, sliding it onto his body. His muscles were aching in that special way that he usually enjoyed - it made him feel proud - but now it was just another reminder of the terrible mistake he and Mickey had made last night.

 

Ian’s original plan had been to gather up the rest of his clothes as fast as he could and get out of the house, hoping that Mickey would agree to pretend that this slip had never happened.

 

However; as Ian stood there, arm hanging by his side, hand loosely grasping his white t shirt - his eyes focused on the man sleeping in front of him.

 

Mickey looked so calm, so peaceful. Beautiful. His black hair was slightly messed up, shoved into the pillow. The pale skin stretched out across his body was littered with scratches and hickeys, a slight redness on his neck, right by his jaw. Ian swallowed, reaching his left hand up to his mouth, feeling the slight stubble that was starting to come in.

 

The thin covers were draped over Mickey’s ass, leaving Ian with the perfect sight of his legs, thighs just as thick and beautiful as they always had been.

 

A weak memory from last night flashed before his eyes; Mickey’s legs tightly wrapped around his waist, Ian’s hands holding onto them, feeling the firm, perfect flesh underneath his palms as he hammered into his lover with no mercy, the bed banging violently against the wall, Mickey’s screams surely reaching the houses at the end of the street.

 

Ian blinked it away, he didn’t want to remember. A sour taste welled up in his throat as he let his eyes continue to travel over Mickey’s sleeping body. He looked so perfect, even in the morning light. So innocent. Despite the fact that Ian didn’t remember much of last night, he did remember every single one before it. How amazing Mickey’s smile was. How their bodies fit together so perfectly. How soft his skin felt pressed against his own.

 

Ian hated himself. He hated himself for what he had done to Mickey before last night, and he hated himself for just jumping back into bed with him. Them reconnecting shouldn’t have been that way. It should have been meaningful, and romantic, and Mickey should have made Ian beg for forgiveness. But then again; that had never really been them. No matter how much they both wanted it, romance had never really found place in their relationship - not the classic kind of romance, at least.

 

Ian was so deep in his own thoughts that he barely noticed Mickey starting to move around. By the time he realized that he was awake, the shorter man was already sitting up, blinking up at his ex, face pulled into a deep frown.

 

“I…” He started confused. “So that really happened” He ended up stating, voice rough and tired as he ran a hand over his face. Ian swallowed thickly, his shirt dropping to the floor as he stayed standing still at the foot of the bed, stomach stirring in nervousness for what Mickey’s reaction to all of this would end up being.

 

“You remember?” Ian asked in nothing more than a whisper.

 

“Almost all of it” Mickey stated. “Fuck” A loud sigh escaped his lips, and Ian’s tongue darted out to wet his own lips as he tried to figure out what to say.

 

“I - Mick, I know that it shouldn’t have. It’s just… We can pretend it never happened, it’s alright” He assured him.

 

Of course Ian wanted Mickey back, but not like this. He wanted to fight for it, he wanted to somehow punish himself for hurting Mickey as badly as he had. Not just the day of the breakup, but practically every single day before it.

 

Mickey’s reaction wasn’t what Ian had expected, though. Instead he straightened up, his hand falling down onto the sheets with a slight sound as his frown deepened further, dry lips parting.

 

“Is that what you want? I thought - “ Mickey cut himself off, shaking his head as if to say ‘Never mind’. Ian frowned at the sudden change in his mood, and immediately started shaking his head as well, taking a small step closer to the bed.

 

“No, Mickey. Fuck no, I just - This wasn’t what was supposed to happen, alright? I know what a fucking ass I’ve been to you, and that’s why I wanted to fight a little bit” Mickey frowned. He had broken the eye contact, but now his gaze was pulled back to the desperate green orbs as Ian tried to explain what's going on inside of his head. “I wanted to apologize, and - “ Ian cut himself off with a dry chuckle. “I wanted be sober”

 

He had expected Mickey to have some sassy retort, or just tell him to forget it. Instead he stayed seated on the bed, not a sound escaping his mouth at first. When Ian frowned, though, confusion taking over his features, Mickey gestured up to him.

 

“Go on” It took a second longer than it should have for Ian to catch on to what Mickey was saying, but when it finally clicked, he fought a smile, gathering himself as he looked down at the beautiful man in front of him, his heart surely swelling up to ten times its size.

 

“I love you” He begun. “So much, Mickey. You’re everything to me, you always fucking have been. And I know…” Ian trailed off for a second, Mickey’s face neutral as he listened to what his ex boyfriend had to say. “I know what an asshole I’ve been, and I know that you could fill a book with all the shit I’ve put you through… But you’re the love of my life, baby. I know now more than ever that I can’t live without you. I don’t want to live without you. So if you could give me another chance, just… try to forgive me? And I promise that I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you”

 

They both knew that this wasn’t how it was supposed to have gone down. This was a conversation meant for a dark, cozy night down at the alibi, not naked in Mickey’s room on the morning following their hookup that never should have happened to begin with.

 

Despite that fact, they both had tears filling their eyes, missing pieces of themselves somehow being returned to them.

 

Mickey continued blinking up at Ian as he swallowed, trying to collect himself after his speech. Instead of saying yes or no, Mickey just reached out, a smirk stretched out across his lips as he placed his hands on the back of Ian’s thigh, pulling him down.

 

Both of their faces broke out into grins as Ian fell down, straddling his boyfriend’s lap as their mouths ended up close. So close.

 

“Yes?” Ian asked breathlessly, heart fluttering.

 

“Yes”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have the entire day tomorrow to focus on writing the next chapter of Wild Card, so you're getting this one day early! Hope you all have an amazing day!


End file.
